


Won't let go

by lazbobthing



Series: Snapshots, AKA Team Poly Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Everyone is like one big family that occasionally has sex with each other, Found Family, I am shipping trash, M/M, Multi, Platonic Love, Romantic love, Takes place during Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazbobthing/pseuds/lazbobthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall's gambit to save Moray doesn't go over well with his eleven significant others. The Inquisitor takes it the hardest. (Basically just porn and a world where the inquisitor and his twelve closest friends are a found family slash giant polyamory group.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't let go

Lazarus stormed past Cullen, fuming, head spinning with a whirlwind of emotion. 

"Lazarus, I'm so sorry." Cullen's voice made him pause, and he turned, exhaling a long, shaky breath.

"I trusted him. I befriended him, I-" He clenched his eyes shut. They flew open, when Cullen laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"I know. We all did." The ex-Templar murmured reassuringly, briefly pressing his forehead against Lazarus' own. Lazarus' inner circle and advisors, all twelve of them, had formed an odd sort of family, after Haven. A family in which the members occasionally had sex with each other, but still. 

Bull told them that technically speaking, that they were in a polyamory relationship with platonic love and romantic love. Solas argued they were more alike a wolf pack, with Lazarus as their leader. The elf and Qunari spent a week arguing over it until Vivienne took a page out of Varric's book and locked them in a room together. Whatever had happened in there, had left the room absolutely destroyed, and left Iron Bull grinning like a idiot for days.

Blackwall...No, Thom Ranier had been one of their rocks. Lazarus couldn't count the number of nights that his life had been better for having the older man in it. Lazarus knew the other eleven felt the same.

And now, their foundation had been shaken, if not shattered.

"Did he mean any of it? Was it all a ruse, I wonder?" Lazarus wondered aloud, and he winced, hearing the broken tone in his voice.  
The look on Cullen's face made his heart ache, an expression of raw betrayal and misery and longing. 

"Perhaps we'll never know," Cullen murmured, pulling the rogue close, resting his forehead against Lazarus' own again. It was safe for him to do so, their only company was one of the Inquisition soldiers they trusted to know.

The Inquisitor heaved a great sigh, closing his eyes and resting against Cullen for the moment.

"It wasn't." A soft voice startled them apart, Cullen's hand going for his sword, until he realised who the owner was.

"Cole? What do you mean?" Lazarus asked quietly, reaching out, and gently taking the spirit's hand. Cole came willingly over to them, peering at them from beneath his hat.

"His heart is aching, breaking, but he knows it's his fault. Don't deserve them, not a single one, maker help me the look on his face, his beautiful face, heart so full, fit to burst, I have to do the right thing, I can't look at him, if I gaze too long, my resolve will crumble-" Cole went quiet, biting his bottom lip.

Silence reigned, as Lazarus began to tremble. He glanced up at Cullen, who had the most peculiar expression of frustration and gentle adoration.

"I'll distract the guards." Cullen told him gently, pulling the Inquisitor in for a kiss, a hand curved around the back of Lazarus' neck.  
   
The inquisitor kissed him again in thanks, and bolted down the stairs, past the lone Val Royan guard, who started, then disappeared up the stairs at Cullen's beckoning.

He saw Blackwall, Thom, lift his head, confusion written in his expression. Lazarus merely knelt down and pulled out his lockpicking kit, unlocking the door in record time. 

"Maker's breath, what are you-" Thom started, incensed as the door swung open.

"You, just," Lazarus lunged at him, grabbing him by the coat, and slamming his lips against the older man's own.

For a moment, Thom was frozen, stiff against him, and Lazarus felt panic rising within, what if Cole had been wrong?

And then a helpless growl left Thom's, no, Blackwall's throat, the bigger man easily reversing their positions and pinning the Inquisitor to the floor, dominating the kiss and grabbing his wrists, holding them down.

"Damn you." Blackwall breathed wetly, after breaking the kiss. 

"I'm not letting you go." Lazarus whispered, staring up at him with a fierce conviction. "You're ours, mine. You can't just... You left me, did you think we wouldn't chase after you?" He squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing a hiccup.

A hand cupped his cheek, and a low, pained sound left Blackwall, making Lazarus open his eyes.  
The older man looked like he was in agony, gazing down at him with a desperate fervor. 

"I'm not worthy of any of them. Especially not you. I don't deserve you." Blackwall whispered, sounding like he was desperately trying to convince himself of something.

"I can't do this without you. I need you." Lazarus breathed shakily,  wrapping one leg around the bigger man, to pull him closer. 

The older man shuddered violently, pressing his forehead to Lazarus' own. "Damn you, you-" He gritted out, swallowing thickly.

"I love you." Lazarus whispered, gazing up at him with shining eyes.   
Blackwall swore out loud, a garbled curse, and kissed him, a frenzied meeting of lips and tongue that left the Inquisitor a flushed, squirming mess, gazing up at Blackwall with dazed, dilated eyes.  
The older man let go of one of his hands to cup Lazarus' ass.

"You're wearing those trousers, aren't you. The one Bull cut a slit in, one that's hidden by your little back cape, so any of us could fuck you at a moment's notice." Blackwall breathed, voice a rumbling growl as a gloved finger ran over the slit, pressing inside to run along the crease of the younger man's arse.

The inquisitor keened, and stared hungrily up at him.

"Cullen had me earlier, we needed the comfort." He murmured, as Blackwall shuddered, reaching up to tug his glove off with his teeth, and then reaching back down, pressing one finger inside him, to find him slick and wanting.

The bigger man pulled his finger free and his hand scrambled madly at the ties of his own trousers, biting and kissing his was down Lazarus' neck. 

"Damn you." He huffed again, eyes hungrily drinking in the wanton expression on the rogue's face, how he squirmed against Blackwall. 

Lazarus' free hand darted down to cup the bigger man's aching cock as it was freed, making Blackwall's hips jerk against him and a growl leave his throat.

"I love you." Lazarus simply murmured in reply, gazing up at him, dilated rift green eyes hooded with desire. 

"You insufferable brat." Blackwall let go of his other wrist, and lifted the Inquisitor by his hips, Lazarus hooking his legs up over Blackwall's shoulders. Both Inquisitor and false Warden let out a groan, as Blackwall pushed inside of Lazarus, teeth grit.

Lazarus threw his head back, exhaling a sharp breah in a long drawn out moan. "M-Maker, you're always so _big_ -!" He keened, opening his eyes to look up at Blackwall, who looked as if he was barely restraining himself, face flushed and panting. 

Lazarus rolled his hips, and squeezed around his cock, shaking in need. That stirred Blackwall into action, a strangled sound escaping him as he pulled back, then slammed into him, making the rogue's entire body jerk with pleasure. 

" _A-aaahh!_ Fuck!" Lazarus gasped, shuddering and scrabbling madly at Blackwall's back, one hand darting down to free and fist his own aching member. 

"Y'couldn't just stay away, couldn't let me make things right," Blackwall growled in his ear, hips pounding at a hard, steady pace. "Damn you-Maker's balls, so damned _tight_! Is this what you wanted, huh?" He grunted, slamming deep into the younger man, the air filled with the wet slap of skin against skin.

Lazarus moaned, begged nonsensically for more, for harder, for faster. His body spasmed around the older man's invading member with each thrust, his hand unoccupied hand scrabbling madly at Blackwall's back. Blackwall pulled back from his neck, staring down at him with a greedy expression. 

"Just think of it, all the sisters and pious souls around us, outside this building. Some of them probably praying to you right now, to the 'Herald'. They don't know you, don't know how much of a slut for cock you are. The things that they'd do to you if they knew..." Blackwall paused entirely, a sinking realisation in his eyes. Lazarus shivered, trembled under his gaze, dazed and stupid with lust.

"The world would ruin you, for being who you are. I can't, I won't let it happen, not while I still live!" The older man growled, a fierce determination in his eyes. 

"You can't do that if you die tomorrow," Lazarus said softly, breathlessly, some of the haze leaving his eyes. Blackwall stared at him hard, for a long moment.

"Damn you." He whispered, slamming into the Inquisitor again, making him whine, high and needy. He drove into him harder, and harder, fucking Lazarus like a man crazed, his eyes never leaving Lazarus face. "Are you going to come for me, Lazarus?" He rumbled, thrusts growing erratic. 

Lazarus couldn't answer, eyes clenched shut and crying out wordlessly. He was so close, so close to the precipice of mind-blowing ecstasy, he just needed one more-

The Inquisitor's spine arched, and his mouth flew open to scream, only to be muffled by the crash of Blackwall's lips against his own, the bigger man giving a few stuttered thrusts then practically collapsing atop him, despite the mess in-between them. 

"I love y'too, you stubborn idiot." Blackwall muttered, after regaining his breath. Lazarus shivered and held tight to him.

"...You know Cassandra is going to destroy you, right?" Lazarus said casually, after a moment.

Blackwall's eyes flew open.

"...Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise immensely for this big heap of ooc porn.
> 
>  
> 
> note to self: stop thumb tapping ooc porn at twelve in the morning when you're half asleep.


End file.
